1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing device and a method for controlling an image capturing device, and particularly relates to a technique for reducing display delay time in a live view.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-295401 or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-92380, an image capturing device has been known in which an image captured by an image capturing sensor is displayed as a live view on a display section such as a liquid crystal display.